


Drunken Confessions

by Sparkles21



Series: My Prompt’s for OQ Prompt Party 2018 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Drunken Confessions, F/M, House Party, OQ Prompt Party 2018, Secret Crush, secretly in love, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkles21/pseuds/Sparkles21
Summary: Drunk Regina accidentally admits something really embarrassing.





	Drunken Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Tuesday entry for OQ Prompt Party 2018!
> 
> Prompt #64. Drunk Regina accidentally admits something really embarrassing.
> 
> xoxo

Regina and Robin had been best friends since the age of ten when Robin had moved to America with his family and became next door neighbours to the Mills family. Ever since then they were pretty much inseparable from the first time they met. They had stuck by each other through middle school and high school and they were both now living in a shared apartment together while they attended the same college.

The only thing that had changed between them through the years was their feelings for the other. Robin had witnessed Regina transition from a girl to a young woman and he no longer saw her as a friend but as somebody that he quickly developed a crush for and really, _really_ liked.

Regina started having feelings for Robin when they had accidentally had their first kiss with each other when they were fifteen. It had happened under an apple tree at their favourite park. She didn’t realise how close he was to her when they were both picking apples until she turned around to face him and ended up with her lips pressed against his.

However, they were both unaware of the other’s feelings so they hid them and continued to be just best friends, hoping one day their romantic feelings would go away.

Now though they were both nineteen and were just entering their sophomore year of college with both their deep feelings for the other still intact. It seemed that their feelings for each other didn’t disappear at all but instead intensified.

* * *

__It was a Saturday night and Regina and Robin had both decided to go out to a house party to enjoy their last days of the summer holiday before having to get back to nothing but work and studying.

Regina was on her second tequila shot, having fun and letting loose with her girl friends while Robin was still on his first beer watching Regina from the corner of the kitchen with his pals, making sure that she stayed happy and safe and that nobody tried to take advantage of her.

He let out a laugh as he watched her stumble over to him in the kitchen, asking for another shot of tequila. Robin shook his head and handed her a red cup filled with watered down cherry vodka (he knew she wouldn’t notice it being watered down). He didn’t want to control Regina and her fun but he definitely wanted to make sure she didn’t go overboard and end up throwing up in a plant pot like she did the last time they were out.

Regina rolled her eyes at him but took the cup from him anyway, taking a sip and then licking her lips at the cherry flavouring. “Yo-u want some?” she asked, just after a hiccup fell out of her mouth. She held out the cup to him to let him drink some.

He shook his head and pointed at his beer he was holding. “I’m good, thanks.”

Regina shrugged her one shoulder before downing the drink and going back over to her friends, pulling Tink and Kathryn into the living room where the music was playing the loudest and everybody who wasn’t sober was dancing (well, more like grinding on each other). He chuckled at her cute dance moves and couldn’t wait to tease her about them tomorrow over one of his incredible fry ups.

* * *

Two beers and one dance with Regina later it was just past midnight when his best friend grew tired and wanted to go home. Their apartment was only a fifteen minute walk from the house they were at, that’s why they decided to walk the short distance there and back.

Once they were in their apartment, Robin helped Regina into her bedroom since he had to practically carry her all the way there. Between her tipsy state and her tiredness her legs were not working that great, and that was after she had taken off her four inch heels.

“Okay, here you go, home sweet home,” Robin told her as he gently laid her down on her bed. “Sweet dreams.” He placed a soft kiss to her forehead before turning around and walking towards the door to head down the hallway to his own room, but before he could do that he was stopped by Regina’s hand that pulled on his arm and made him face her again.

“Don’t go anyway mister,” she waved her finger at him and giggled. “C-an you stay... with me for a bit?” Regina asked, a few hiccups escaping her mouth.

Robin watched her with a bemused smile and chortled. “Anything for you,” he replied and then sat on the edge of her bed.

“You look really nice tonight,” Regina slurred out, eyeing him up and down. “That colour has always been my favourite on you. It’s also the colour I wear on my little toes.” She giggled as she lifted a foot of hers up to Robin’s face, wriggling her toes. Robin chuckled at her her silliness, she sure was tipsy alright.

Regina dropped her foot back onto the bed and sunk more into the soft bed sheets as she stretched her arms over her head and yawned. “I have something quite embarrassing to admit,” she mumbled with a sleepy smile, a little giggle still managing to pass her lips at whatever she must have been thinking.

Robin sat up a bit more as he was intrigued to find out what she wanted to tell him. “What is it?” he questioned, giggling as well (her laugh was so contagious). There wasn’t anything that he didn’t know about his best friend.

However, there _were_ a few things, and what Regina was about to admit would definitely change his perspective of their friendship even more than the crush he had on her already did.

“I think of you _all_ the time when I touch myself. Intimately,” she confessed, biting down onto her bottle lip as she looked at him through her lashes.

Robin, who was in utter shock and just stared down at her, not knowing what to do or what to say, (who knew what to say in a situation like that anyway?! He just found out his best friend masturbated while thinking about him. And yeah he does it to, he likes to jerk off to the thought of her but that’s because he knows he likes her, but what about her?! Does this mean she likes him too?).

“I have done since I first started when I was sixteen, after I realised that I had a _hugeeeee_ crush on you.” She let out a cute squeal before bringing her hands up to her face in embarrassment (but not because she regretted) and then rolling over onto her stomach.

Robin stood up from the bed and faced the wall to collect himself and to try and calm down. His head was pounding with a thousand thoughts rushing around it. He didn’t know what he was feeling or how he was supposed to feel. On one hand he was shocked with happiness. Regina might just have a crush on him! She might actually reciprocate his feelings. But on the other hand he knew that most likely because she was drunk that she wouldn’t remember anything that she said to him tonight, he would be the only one to know! And what was he supposed to do with that piece of information? Just carry it around with him forever like a heavy brick in his heart? God the situation was so frustrating and tiring.

When he had finally gathered up enough courage to face his best friend he turned back around to face her. However, he saw that her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly parted, heavy breathing was all that could be heard along with his thumping heart. At least he wouldn’t have to hear more of her go on about touching herself.

He rubbed his head up his fave and through his hair and just left the room to get some sleep. That sleep was not going to come easy though.

* * *

The next day Regina didn’t remember anything after Tink had handed her two more strong cherry vodka’s (not a watered down version). Her head was pounding as she walked out of her room and into the kitchen where Robin was making her favourite hangover cure. An English breakfast.

“You’re a saint,” she told him as he handed her a plate full of the breakfast fry up and a glass or orange juice and some headache tablets.

“Just being a good friend,” he responded, giving her a smile that didn’t entirely reach his eyes like it normally did, but Regina didn’t notice, her hangover was dominate over everything and she was just having a hard time remembering what day of the week it was.

Robin took the seat opposite her and they both tucked in, it took Regina a little longer to get a start on her food because of the stupid decision to get drunk last night. Her head was fuzzy snd she was having a hard time concentrating on stuff.

“God, did I do anything embarrassing last night?” Regina groaned, thinking up all the worst scenarios she could have done. She remembered the time when Tink was hammered and stripped down to her underwear and was just having a blast, dancing all around the house they were at, she hoped that she didn’t do anything like that. She would die of embarrassment.

“No, you were your usual insane self,” he joked, even though on the inside he felt like his world had been turned upside down by her.

“Thank god,” she said just before swallowing the headache tablets and orange juice.

Robin just stared at her and let out a little chuckle, today was going to be a rough one, and not just for her but for him too, he just knew it.

He may never know if Regina has a crush on him or if she solely thought of him for pleasure. He knew she’s never had a boyfriend so maybe he’s just the guy she knows that can satisfy her personal needs, but he hopes that it’s something more than that, hopes that he will soon learn if that crush does exist.

However, for the time being he must learn to live with what his best friend Regina Mills drunkenly told him.

How she liked to get off thinking about him.

While she was only in the bedroom next door to his.

_Fuck._

 


End file.
